


I'm Stabbing Him!

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Filler from the teaser, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Our boys are happy, Prison Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "I'm stabbing him.""Not if I get to him first."





	I'm Stabbing Him!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, can we talk about how only on Shameless the fandom would go crazy over their favourite couple wanting to kill someone?
> 
> So basically I have watched that teaser a million times and I keep going back to jealousy. I mean, why are they stabbing this dude? What did he do? It could be anything really. But I would kill for jealous Ian considering the last time we saw him jealous was coz of Angie. Too long man.
> 
> Also, I just happened to see that **Inseparable** hit 1000 KUDOS!!!!!! Fuck yeah!!! 
> 
> So here I am finally emerging to post something since forever. This is what I think (wish) the fight on the teaser is about. Enjoy!!

Mickey is among the last people to walk out of the showers today. Usually it's both him and Ian but his boyfriend has decided he's too tired to shower. Or probably some other reason that Mickey missed while he was too busy making fun of Ian's boob tattoo for the one hundredth time this week. He lost count. It is such a ridiculous tattoo for Ian of all people to have and Mickey just wont let him live it down. Ian is ready to murder him at this point.

He grins as he heads back to their cell. It's one of those lazy, uninventful days where convicts just hang around doing nothing but walking up and down or leaning on rails to watch what others are up to. He walks in to find Ian lying on Mickey's bottom bunk -where he always is- as he reads one of his books.

"You ever use your bunk?"

Ian turns to him with a smirk. "You complaining?"

Mickey shakes his head. "Fuck off." He gets laughter in return. He finishes dressing and turns to the redhead. "Gonna try to sneak for a smoke. You know where to find me." He says before turning to leave.

"Hey."

Mickey turns back around. Ian doesn't say anything except blink up at him expectantly. Mickey rolls his eyes, checks the surroundings, before walking back and bending to give Ian a long peck on the lips. He is rewarded with the mother of all grins when he stands back up and it pulls on his heart.

Fucking Gallagher.

There's one other guy smoking when Mickey gets to the hidden spot. They nod at each other in acknowledgment but otherwise don't speak. Mickey can't help but smile as he thinks about the man back at their cell.

He never would've thought they'd find their happy ending in prison and yet here they are. It's been good. It's been really good. Feelings were rekindled, talks were had and most importantly, they get to fuck on the daily.

God, Mickey had missed that. Missed Ian.

He honestly doesn't know what hold Gallagher has on him and will probably never find out. But he's okay with that. Being away from his redhead had been hard, and lonely. But he'd been comforted by the fact that Ian was doing well. He had a stable job as an EMT and was taking his meds. Mickey was happy for him. But then while dealing he found out Ian thought he was gay Jesus and just like that, Mickey's world had come crushing down again. He had to do something. Ian was most probably off his meds again. But there wasn't much he could do as an escaped convict living in Mexico.

Then Ian had gotten arrested and Mickey had found a way to be there for the love of his life. Because that's what Ian is. Mickey knows that by now. He would do anything for the redhead. Hell he escaped for Ian and went back to prison for the guy.

Mickey exhales the smoke and looks up at the sky. God, he's fucked. But if he's being honest, he was fucked the moment he let Ian Gallagher penetrate him. His fate was sealed then.

And now here they both are, living out their sentences in prison together. In the same cell. He couldn't be happier. Being in Ian's arms has always felt like home.

Mickey Milkovich is glad to be home.

His thoughts are -rudely- interrupted when some guy comes to stand next to him, too close for Mickey's liking. Mickey glares at him. "Can I help you?" He asks crossly, gesturing at the none existing space between them.

"Oh, my bad." The guy apologises stepping back. "Just wanted to borrow a lighter."

Mickey glares at him for a few seconds more before passing him said lighter. "Fucking boundaries man."

"Right. Got it."

The guy lights his stick, hands the lighter back to Mickey, and they smoke up in silence for a few minutes. But then after a while the guy speaks.

"It's Milkovich, right?"

"What's it to you?" Mickey snaps like he's want to with anyone that isn't Ian.

The guy clears his throat and looks around. "I am probably signing my death sentence by saying this but, watched you in the showers this morning and you have the nicest ass."

"The fuck?" Mickey throws his finished cigarette into the grass before turning to the guy. "The fuck you say to me?"

"I... I... I was just..."

Mickey hits/pushes the man's shoulder so his back hits the wall. "The fuck you say to me?"

"Hey, hey, Mick." Suddenly Mickey is being grabbed by the waist from behind by his redhead and getting pulled off the guy. "Calm down."

Ian frowns at the guy plastered against the wall as he gets his boyfriend away from the altercation.

"Let me go! Jesus." Mickey says pulling away from Ian's strong hold.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You wanna end up in fucking solitary?" Ian asks angrily.

"Fuck off, you're not my babysitter."

"Uh, yes I am. It's not the first time I've kept you from a fight and it won't be the last. I'll be dammed if I let you get more time on your sentence."

Mickey groans. He can't believe some guy actually tried to hit on him. It reminds him of that time Ian was working at the club and Mickey went looking for him only for that guy to come onto him. Mickey had kicked his ass just like he was about to do with that guy today. It's like a reflex. He doesn't take other people flirting with him very well.

They're walking back to their cell when Ian nudges him with his shoulder. "Okay, what did this guy do this time?" Mickey doesn't immediately reply which makes the redhead suspicious. "What?"

"Nothing." Mickey shrugs.

"Bullshit." 

Mickey shrugs again and keeps walking so Ian rushes to step infront of him. "Mick, why did you wanna beat up that guy?" He enquires again, this time desperate for the answer since his boyfriend isn't being very forthcoming and instead seems _reluctant_ to tell Ian why.

"He came onto me, it's no big deal." Mickey bypasses Ian and starts walking again but the latter is quick to step infront of him again.

"I'm sorry, he did what?" Mickey just raises his eyebrows at Ian not willing to repeat himself. "Onto you? Who's mine?" Mickey scoffs. "You think that's funny?" Mickey thumbs his nose trying to cover a smile. Ian steps even closer and jabs a finger on Mickey's chest. "You are mine. _My_ boyfriend. Mine. Nobody hits on you, nobody fucks you, but me." 

Mickey smirks remembering how jealousy looks like on Ian Gallagher. Hot. That's what it is; fucking hot. Suddenly he doesn't mind so much that someone came onto him until;

"Where is he?" Ian asks looking around angrily. He does it a few more times them he's taking off. 

"Shit, Ian where the fuck are you going?" Mickey shouts right on his heels. 

"I'm stabbing him!" 

_Aaah fuck_. Mickey thinks. Now he has to stop Ian from ending up in the shoe or worse getting his sentence extended. There's nothing worse than a determined Gallagher and Mickey doesn't want him to get in trouble. It's better him than Ian. So he forcefully pushes Ian out of the way so he can get ahead of the redhead. 

"Not if I get to him first!"

"Fuck you Mickey!" 

Ian shouts back and then they're both taking off. 

**^**^**

They end up not finding the guy. Mickey highly suspects its because the idiot knows he fucked up and is now hiding from him. Which is good since it will give his boyfriend time to calm down. 

It's also really, _really_ good because that night when Ian pins him and fucks him possessively making Mickey work even harder than he usually does to keep his moans down, Mickey isn't complaining. If anything he hopes more men come onto him so the green eyed monster in his boyfriend can show up on a regular basis and fuck him till he sees stars. 

So yeah, a happy ending in prison is not ideal. But Mickey would rather have Ian in prison than not have him at all. 

And after, when Ian holds him in his arms like Mickey is his most precious possession, Mickey knows without a shadow of a doubt, that he made the right decision coming back and would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! Jealousy might (will) turn out to be the furthest reason as to why they're stabbing the guy but...... I had fun writing this. Hope u enjoyed reading!! 
> 
> Kudos and all comments welcome!!!


End file.
